Head related transfer functions (HRTFs) characterize how a person's head and ears spectrally shape sound waves received in the person's ear. The spectral shaping of the sound waves provides spatialization cues that enable the hearer to position the source of the sound. Incorporating spatialization cues based on the HRTF of the hearer into electronically produced sounds allows the hearer to identify the location of the sound source.